Cuando Seas Mía
by Malinalli Coy
Summary: Un songfic para Archie y Candy. Es una pareja que siempre me ha gustado. Archie es el sobreviviente que sufrió con ella. Me gusta la idea de que alcancen la felicidad. Espero que lo disfruten. Sé que es un riesgo. Ojalá tenga sus comentarios. Gracias.


**CUANDO SEAS MIA**

**Song Fic (Soy mala para encontrar los autores de las melodías que he usado en mis Sogfics, por favor, si alguien conoce el autor de esta canción, le agradeceré que comparta el dato conmigo para poner el crédito completo).**

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarashi y TOEI Animation, 1976, Tokyo. Usados para este fic sin fines de lucro.**

**Canta: Sin Bandera**

Archie estaba decidido. Se sentó en el sillón presidencial de la biblioteca de la mansión en Chicago. Hacía tiempo que ella había regresado destrozada de Nueva York. El muchacho lloraba pero no podía discernir todavía cuál de todos los motivos era más poderoso que el otro. Los tonos dorados de la chimenea a media noche daban a la estancia un aire de deliciosa intimidad. ¡Rayos! ¡Cuánta falta le hacían los consejos de su hermano! Trató de ser fiel a la vieja promesa de cuidar de Annie, sin embargo su vida estaba vacía. No había más dueña para él que la joven rubia de ojos brillantes. Las llamas de la chimenea bailando delicadamente sobre la bronceada piel del joven lo hacían lucir por demás atractivo. Enfundado en una bata de seda y con un vaso de whisky en su mano, el joven liberaba sus frustraciones: Su hermano había muerto en el frente de guerra, la tía abuela se miraba más triste y preocupada que nunca, George iba y venía taciturno por la mansión con aire de ausencia, Annie lo había abandonado, pero sobre todo: Ella, su Candy, estaba sufriendo. Eso era algo que el muchacho no podía ver con indiferencia.

-Grandchester – dijo apretando el vaso y los dientes –eres un maldito mal nacido. ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Cómo pudiste herirla tanto? – con movimientos elegantes Archie quitó unos mechones que caían sobre sus ojos. Necesitaba la vista despejada para clavar sus ojos de miel en el fuego. Las llamas crepitaban casi calladamente, las brasas ardían de la misma manera que el corazón del delicioso chico. El fuego que emanaba de la chimenea no era suficiente para conceder al muchacho un poco de calor. Jamás se había sentido tan solo, tan abandonado. Bebió un sorbo de whisky, cruzó la pierna y relajó su espalda en el el sillón. Su memoria se trasladó a su feliz adolescencia al lado de su primo Anthony y de su hermano Alistear. Habían prometido cuidar de ella, de Candy, sin embargo, sus compañeros paladines habían pasado a mejor vida dejando sobre los hombros del codiciado muchacho la responsabilidad absoluta. En este momento Archie no sabía si seguir abrazando sus memorias o iniciar un monólogo lleno de reproches hacia el par de jóvenes con quien antes compartiera la ilusión de verla crecer, hacerse mujer, y si... con quienes también compartiera el deseo de lograr su amor.

El crepitar del fuego, las sombras en la habitación, el viento nocturno, el concierto de los insectos alrededor de la mansión llevaron al muchacho a evocar la figura de Annie Britter.

-Annie – el nombre de la morena apenas se escapó de la garganta de Archie-. No puedo creer que te hayas atrevido a dejarme libre. El joven suspiró profundo y se movió inquieto en el sillón. Recargó sus brazos en el escritorio liberando el vaso de whisky. Definitivamente no estaba inquieto por que Annie hubiese decidido alejarse, su inquietud venía de la idea de acercarse a su gatita y por fin buscar la manera de abrirse paso en el quebrantado corazón de la joven que robara su corazón desde que era casi un niño. Ambos tenían doce años, pero la edad no era obstáculo para que sintiera una profunda atracción por ella. Sus varoniles facciones dibujaron una sonrisa nostálgica al evocar la escena.

-¿Quién eres? Me gustas - le dijo, al tiempo que caballerosamente tomaba su pequeña y blanca mano para llevarla a sus labios y depositar un beso en su dorso. Jamás olvidaría lo que sintió con ese primer contacto. Se estremeció tan solo con el recuerdo, por fin un poco de calor pudo percibirse en su cuerpo, era el cálido sentimiento que emanaba de su corazón, que ardía de pasión por ella. Desde entonces ella se convertiría en su amor, en su motivo para levantarse cada mañana.

Hoy por hoy estaba dispuesto a conquistarla. A darle la felicidad que tenía guardada y reservada desde entonces solo para ella.

-¡Dios! Han pasado más de seis años y todavía puedo recordar el estremicimiento que sentí en tí; el mismo que me transmitiste al sonrojarte-. Archie llevó con suavidad sus dedos hacia sus labios, como rescatando la antiquísima caricia. Su dedo índice apenas y tocó su labio inferior por temor a violar el inamaculado recuerdo.

Lo haría: Archie conquistaría el corazón de la mujer que era su dueña. La convencería de darse una oportunidad. Annie estaba enamorada de otro hombre, quizás ahora Candy podría pensar en él como hombre, de la misma forma que lo había hecho con Anthony y con...

-¡Maldita sea! –Archie arrojó el vaso de wisky por la ventana y fue a estrellarse a uno de los árboles, los pedazos de cristal cayeron al césped del jardín sin hacer ruido. Sin embargo Archie permaneció inmutable, de pie, con su mirada encendida y sus puños apretados -. Es una suerte que casi 900 km nos separen Terry, de otro modo tendrías que darme muchas explicaciones. Prometiste cuidarla-. Le reprochó a un fantasma que no lo escuchaba – pero mayor suerte es el hecho de que ella me detenga para buscarte.

Ya no quiso perder el tiempo pensando en el joven aristócrata que cargaba con sus propios terribles problemas. Será mejor invertir el tiempo en planear cómo cortejar a Su Gatita. Este era su día, era su momento y no lo dejaría pasar.

Archivald Cornwell sonrió con la esperanza que la vida le ofrecía. Candy sería suya. La convertiría en su esposa. Cumpliría su palabra empeñada años atrás con sus compañeros de vida: Cuidaría de Candice White, pero lo haría como su mujer.

Locas fantasías invadieron entonces la imaginación del caballero que no dejaba de ser un hombre y rendirse a la naturaleza.

**Voy a desnudar tu alma  
beso a beso hasta sentir  
que tu cuerpo se derrama  
como lluvia sobre mi**.

El joven podía imaginarse claramente lo que haría cuando la Gatita fuera su mujer. Archie lograría que sus besos penetraran el alma de su amada. Como un explorador con experiencia, Archie visitaría esas curvas que conocía a la perfección a fuerza de contemplarlas silencioso desde que la conociera. Casi, igual que seis años atrás, cuando que tuvo que coser un vestido para ella, Archie podía adivinar las medidas de la joven. Él lograría que Candy se rindiera a sus besos a tal grado que ella misma desnudara su alma solo para él. Sentía tanto la necesidad de empaparse de la escencia de Candy. Todos estos años añorando su presencia. Primero como la amiga a la que no podía aspirar, después como la adolescente enamorada de otro hombre, pero ahora... ahora ella sería para él. Había transcurrido más de un año desde que ella y Grandchester se separaran, era tiempo de luchar por el amor de su vida, era tiempo de empezar de nuevo, de aspirar a nuevos horizontes, de levantarse y vivir.

-Anthony – Archie elevó sus ojos al cielo –. Sé que estarás de acuerdo en que lo intente. Por favor, ayúdame a entrar a su corazón-. Stear -, la voz del heredero tembló – no creo que te opongas. Prometimos cuidarla y eso es lo que haré.

Archie conocía sus atributos: Joven, guapo, caballero, bien portado y educado, siempre fiel a la promesa de velar por la pecosa. Solo debía encontrar la forma de llegar a ella. Seis meses atrás, cuando Annie terminó su relación, le hizo prometer que intentaría ser feliz con su hermana; el chico de sorprendió por semejante petición, sin embargo su corazón brincó de gusto porque Annie finalmente entendiera que no podía forzar sus sentimientos. Nuevamente se llenó de brío ante la idea gozosa de tener en su cama a la dueña de las hermosas esmeraldas que veía en sus sueños temblando emocionada por recibir sus íntimas atenciones. Pero aún tembló más al pensar en su propio estremecimiento al pasear sus manos audazmente por el cuerpo de la chica, acompañándolas de la cálida humedad de sus labios.

**Por el borde de tu espalda  
voy a dibujar mi amor  
sin ocultar  
esta pasión**

Se preguntaba qué se sentiría caer rendido sobre esa mujer después de haberla hecha suya. Abrazarse a su cuerpo desnudo, sentir su calor, escuchar el corazón de la rubia latiendo por él y para él. ¿Sería él capaz de recuperarse de semejantes emociones? Del suave contacto de la desnudez de ambos en el lecho en el que siempre la había soñado? El lecho en el que había dado rienda suelta a sus instintos masculinos. El mismo lecho en el que se había apoderado de ella una y mil veces alimentando sus eróticas fantasías.

**Cada latido de tu corazón  
cada suspiro tuyo  
me pertenecerá**

Los días pasaros lentamente. El joven se dedicó a frecuentar a Candy con mayor insistencia. Estuvo con ella durante la desaparición de Albert y le ofreció su apoyo constante durante las pesquisas. Disfrutando cada momento que estaba a su lado. Había ocasiones en que, sin poder controlarse la contemplaba embelesado mientras sus labios se movían hablando de quién sabe qué cosas. Archie todo lo que podía pensar era en lograr que ella dependiera de su presencia.

El tiempo dio sus frutos y la joven enfermera empezó a esperar casi impaciente las visitas de su amigo que sin falta ocurrían cada noche, una vez que el joven abandonaba el tremendo entrenamiento al que la tía abuela, sin explicaión alguna lo estaba sometiendo en el corporativo de la familia. Para Candy esas horas de espera empezaban a hacerse más largas. Sus ojos empezaron a brillar cada vez que descubría la varonil presencia de Archie una vez que abría la puerta de su departamento. Como siempre, hablaban de todo un poco durante horas. Archie no se había atrevido a revelar sus sentimientos a la rubia. Era bastante inteligente y, deseaba que ella se acostumbrara a él hasta que lo extrañara. Deseaba que fuera ella quien le diera las primeras señales de interés hacia él, así que debía ser paciente.

A la pareja podía vérsele en diferentes lugares públicos cada vez con más frecuencia. Y, en efecto: Candice descubría que la presencia de Archivald empezaba a tornarse indispensable en su vida. Todos la habían abandonado, menos él. Ella se sentía muy reconfortada cada vez que Archie la abrazaba al despedirse. En cambio... para el joven de ojos de miel cada vez era más difícil separase de ella.

**Cuando seas mia, ya lo veras...  
todas las noches seran buenas para hacerte el amor  
Cuando seas mia en cada sueño voy a estar yo,  
te voy a ser buscar, pedir, rogar mi calor.**

Finalmente el día llegó en que la pareja no pudo ocultar más su necesidad mutua. No hubo necesidad de declaraciones de amor. Esa noche paseaban en el Chicago Natural Park cuando naturalmente sus manos se entrelazaron. Ni el uno ni el otro fué capaz de romper el dulce encanto. Archie sintió la pequeña manos entrelazarse con la suya y la llevó directo a su corazón. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle a la chica. Sintió las pulsaciones de su sangre acelerarse. Miró con audacia y seguridad a la joven que estaba totalmente hipnotizada por la fuerza de los ojos de Archie. Candy jamás había notado que el brillo de los ojos de su paladín era superior a todo cuando se posaban en los de ella. Archie llevó esa pequeña e idolatrada mano a sus labios con los dedos entrelazados y después la puso justo sobre su corazón. Estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar por las lágrimas, pero eso no sería muy seductor, así que las guardó y en su lugar esbozó una sonrisa para acercar su rostro a los labios que lo esperaban entreabiertos deseosos de perderse en la mutitud de sensaciones que se ofrecían para ella.

Archie besó delicadamente los labios de Candy. Con su mano libre sostuvo la nuca de la joven para asegurarse de que no escapara de la caricia que había guardado tanto tiempo para ella. Jugueteó dulcemente con sus labios hasta atreverse a mordisquearlos como si se tratase de una delicada rosa. Estaba embriagado por el sabor que descubría.

Para ella este era su primer beso prácticamente, pues el único que recordaba era un beso robado en el que ella no había participado. Pero ahora, cerró sus ojos y abrió tímidamente sus labios invitando al elegante muchacho a penetrar su boca y reconocer su alma misma. Archie no despreció la invitación e introdujo su lengua lentamente. Reconociendo, acariciando, vibrando junto con la mujer que temblaba en sus brazos. El beso se volvió más demandante. Ella quería sentirlo más cerca y él deseaba tomar lo que ella le ofrecía. Lentamente desplazó sus manos acariciando la espalda de la chica, jugando con su pelo, acercándola a su pecho hasta que todo espacio quedó eliminado. Los senos de Candy yacían en un rítmico arriba abajo que Archie podía disfrutar sobre su pecho. Ella tenía sus ojos cerrados, hubo que ponerse de puntitas para alcanzar la gloria de los labios de Arhie, pero eso fue fácil pues la sotenía firmemente por la cintura sin desear apartarse de ella. Cuando el beso terminó, ambos estaban sonrojados, habían subido al cielo solo con un beso. ¿Cómo era posible que semejantes sensaciones los invadieran con el único contacto de sus bocas? Candy escondió abochornada su rostro en el pecho de Archie disfrutando de la masculina fregancia que llenaba sus sentidos y del calor y protección de los brazos del paladín sobreviviente. Archie comprendió el estado de la joven y quiso distraerla ¿Qué mejor manera que volver a besarla?

Candy vio aproximarse nuevamente el rostro de Archie enmarcado por la obsuridad de las sombras de los árboles. Se estremeció emocionada y recorrió la distancia que le correspondía para ahora ser ella quien iniciara la dulce caricia. Al terminar el ósculo voraz, Archie la mantuvo protegida en su abrazo, se atrevió a declararle en el oído:

**Voy a deshojar tus sueños  
como la mas bella flor  
voy a vivir para siempre  
como esclavo de tu voz**

**Desde el arco de tus cejas  
hasta tu dulce intimidad,  
caricias yo, voy a sembrar**

Candy sintió que su sangre comenzaba a hervir. Jamás había escuchado semejantes declaraciones. Archie se estaba revelando como un completo seductor de un momento a otro y ella, cosa maravillosa, empezaba a descubrir una nueva y cálida humedad en su feminidad que la hacía temblar emocionada. Si era un sueño, era mejor no despertar.

La relación maduró entre los herederos más poderosos de Chicago. Las emociones subieron de tono cada vez con mayor insistencia. Los muchachos descubrieron juntos un mundo oculto que los llenaba de toda clase de deseos. Candy y Archie estaban más unidos que nunca, rieron juntos, lloraron juntos, se apoyaron, compartieron sus recuerdos... solo había algo más en esa noche enparticular que necesitaban compartir:

**Entregate y yo te haré vibrar  
suplicarás que te ame más  
en mis brazos volarás  
hasta el cielo llegarás  
no escaparas jamás.**

Las palabras de Archie sonaron como una delicada melodía en los oídos de la joven. Sus palabras acariciaron de inmediato el deseoso cuerpo de la rubia. Él estaba decidido a llevarla al cielo. A conducirla a la felicidad plena, a vivir con ella su primera vez. Candy no pudo resistir semejante propuesta. Deseaba ser una mujer completa. No importaban los paradigmas de principios de siglo. Esa noche Candice White y Archivald Cornwell terminarían la odisea que comenzaron un día frente al portal de agua de Lakewood.

**Malinalli, para la Guerra Florida, 08 Abril 2009.**


End file.
